Innoncent word
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Nami is trying to tell Hancock that she is not Luffy's girlfriend. But then, Luffy came and say he loves Nami. Read it yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a short fic for you. This is a humor but may contain a little romance fic. Don't blame me if the humor sucks. Please enjoy it. English not my first language, so forgive me for grammar mistakes. Characters may be OOC-ness.**

* * *

><p>"Well, Hancock. For the last time, I AM NOT LUFFY'S GIRLFRIEND, okay? We're just nakamas." Nami is getting tired of the snake empress who could not stop blabbering about Nami being Luffy's girlfriend.<p>

"Don't deny it, I know the truth. He seemed to pay extra attention to you." Hancock said bitterly as Nami think for a while. Did really Luffy pay extra attention to her? Well, she wasn't really sure.

"But, Luffy is always like that. If you don't know, he's the one who had forced Robin to live when she wanted to dead." Nami explained.

"Huh? Does that mean Luffy-sama is in love with the archeologist?" Hancock thinks for a while as she taps her finger on her chin. "No, I don't think Luffy-sama would be in love with the historian. She's way too old for him."

"_And you think yourself is young?" _Nami think as a sweat drop formed on her forehead.

Trying her best to prove to Hancock that Luffy did not give any extra attention to her, and he is always fair to everyone he care. She said; "Well, that's not what I meant. I mean, Luffy is like that to all his nakamas. Even though sometime it might be like Luffy being kicked out from the kitchen by Sanji for trying to steal some food/meat or maybe like being punched by Zoro for disturbing the swordsman sleeping, but he still cared them. And he cared you too…" Nami said the last sentence softly. Hancock blushed a bit at the last sentence.

"You really think so, Nami?"

_She finally would call me by my name! _Nami mentally said happily in her mind.

Nami give a soft smile and continue. "Yeah. Luffy is a nice guy. He's like that to all his nakamas and friends he meet. He cared all of us like his own family."

"I just wish he could look at me more than that. More romantically I guess." Nami laughed lightly at that as she takes out her hand. "I'll support you then, Hancock. Why not be friend?" she asked the older girl, making sure the older girl will never look at her as a love rival again.

"Nami…" Hancock said softly as she took Nami's hand.

The scene was ruined when Luffy interrupt them by whining on the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong, Luffy?" Nami asked at the whining Luffy. "Sanji won't allow me to have any food…" Luffy said as he continues whining. Nami sighed a bit, and point her finger on her most beloved tangerine trees.

"Well, if tangerines could stop you from whining like this, why don't you go and pluck some?" she asked her still whining captain. Luffy's mood automatically lightens up as he pulled Nami into a tight hug.

"Thank you,Nami!I love you the most, Nami!" Luffy said before he ran to Nami's tangerin grove.

A little hug with the last sentence, everything Nami had worked hard for the past few hours were ruined as she glance over to see the snake empress glaring at her murderously, and Nami quickly ran away from the snake empress so she can ensure her safety, since she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! How do you think? Even a cute innocent Luffy can cause trouble! Poor Nami… She better ran away from Hancock before Hancock tried to kill her! XD Haha~ Review please~! Thank you! Oh! In addition, there's going to have Chapter 2! Chapter 2 is going to have romance! Please wait for Chapter 2, okay?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! Sorry for making you waiting to read this story! Enjoy it and forgive me for my grammar mistakes! I'm now buying lots of grammar books to read just for making great stories! So, be patient to see if my grammar will improve one day, thank you! :D**

* * *

><p>Nami hit Luffy's head forcefully after escaping from Hancock. Luffy wince at the pain and look at Nami with puppy dog eyes.<p>

"Nami, why you hit me?" Luffy asks.

"Because, you're being an idiot for saying that you loves me in front of Hancock! You know how much Hancock loves you and you don't even know what the meaning of love, right?" Nami yells angrily. Surely, she has feelings to her captain ever since he save her from Arlong. Still, she knows that Luffy will never know the meaning of love.

"Who says I don't know the meaning of love? I know it!" Luffy say as he huff. Nami crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"Fine. Tell me what you know about love." Nami suddenly felt someone kiss her lightly on her lip. She opens her eyes and is surprise to see Luffy kissing her. Ah well, you can guess what will happen next, right? Nami hit Luffy's head again, definitely.

"Ow! Nami! Why you hit me again?" Luffy get another bump on his head.

"For kissing me!" Nami yells with as she blush.

"Ne… is it wrong?" Luffy ask innocently.

"Of course it's wrong! You only kiss the person you really love!"

"Yeah! Moreover, I love you, Nami! That's why I kiss you!" Luffy say as he earn himself a nice punch on his face from Nami.

"You are really an idiot! Arghh! You know nothing about love!" Nami says as she pushes Luffy aside. She stomps to her own navigation room furiously, or indeed, to hide her blushing face from everyone.

Night came and Nami already have a nice bath. She walks to her own room and notice an oddly shaped package, with a note. Nami ignore the note at first as she ripped open the paper and found a beautiful diamond tiara. Her eyes sparkle, as she wonders who will give her such a beautiful tiara.

Curious, she read the note she had ignore at first as she blushes.

"_For the one I'll wish to be my Pirate Queen,_

_I love you, Nami! More than just a nakama. I'll always protect you and will wish you could be my Pirate Queen one day. :D_

_Luffy"_

Nami felt a small smile form on her lips as she wear the tiara. It suits her perfectly. She wonders where Luffy find the tiara.

Oh well, she will ask Luffy tomorrow. She's his Pirate Queen anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>~The End~<strong>

**Shay (Author): *Getting dizzy from reading many grammar books* Oh my… need a nice cup of tea or coffee (I'm only 14, but I like coffee! XP) *take a sip of hot coffee* Ah, much better. Readers, please review! Thank you once again for reading my story!**


End file.
